


⋆Kara Zor El - Heartbeats [Kara x Mon-El] [3x18][Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Battle, Combat, Dabin - Freeform, Daniela Andrade, Fanvids, Feels, Future, Gen, Heartbeats, KaraMel, Loss, Love, Memories, Stayed, SuperValor, Superheroes, YouTube, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: 'The colors red and blue. We had a promise made. We were in love, We were in love'- Kara and Mon-El reunited.





	⋆Kara Zor El - Heartbeats [Kara x Mon-El] [3x18][Fanvid]

 

<https://youtu.be/qS3hxlR9W_w>

 

[Verse 1]  
One night to be confused  
One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
Four hands and then away  
Both under influence  
We had divine sense  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razor blade

[Chorus]  
To call for hands of above, to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough for me, no

[Interlude]

[Verse 2]  
One night of magic rush  
The start, a simple touch  
One night to push and scream  
And then relief  
Ten days of perfect tunes  
The colors red and blue  
We had a promise made  
We were in love  
We were in love

[Chorus]  
To call for hands of above, to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough for me, oh  
To call for hands of above, to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough

[Outro]  
And you, you knew the hands of the devil  
And you kept us awake with wolves' teeth  
Sharing different heartbeats in one night

[Chorus]  
To call for hands of above, to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough for me, oh  
To call for hands of above, to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough

 

Daniela Andrade x Dabin - Heartbeats 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I took footage of the show from YouTube, thus contains watermarks but all editing is mine.
> 
> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \---->Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
